This invention in general relates to improvements in pulse dampers, and in particular to improvements in pulse dampers for use with dual compressors.
Dual reciprocating piston compressor systems are often utilized in modern compressor systems. In particular, they are utilized in air conditioning systems. However, when reciprocating piston compressors are utilized, there are pulses due to the alternating compression cycles. These pulses result in knocking noises, which are undesirable.
To address the knocking problem, dual compressor systems typically include a pulse damper, whose purpose is to eliminate these pulses, thereby reducing noise. When air conditioning compressors utilized on vehicles incorporate such pulse dampers, undesirable large amounts of space are often required. In one known prior art system, a pulse damper is positioned outwardly of the compressor housing. This adds undesirable space and expense to the system.
It would be desirable to develop a pulse damper which is incorporated into the housing of the compressor, thereby eliminating any extra space being required for the pulse dampening feature. It has been somewhat difficult, however, to fully reduce the pulses in the limited space available in typical compressor housings.